Data centers are complex facilities including rows of data storage server racks. Each server rack has a three dimensional footprint which consumes valuable real estate. With all the power, cooling, and cabling infrastructure, data centers are expensive facilities to operate. Thus, each server rack's footprint should be used efficiently in order to reduce costs and maximize profit. The more storage devices housed within a server rack, the more efficient the use of the footprint. Accordingly, there is limited space in the server rack for other devices and components. For example, conventional circuit board ejectors are functional; however, they require significant space within a server rack. Accordingly, there is need for circuit board ejectors that consume less space within a server rack to facilitate storing more devices within the rack.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.